


Fastball

by mangafoxy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Partying, novitiate - Freeform, nun in training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: How did Matt get found? Who is Maggie? What happens when the Devil disappears from his kitchen?Only one of these is really answered but this is my guess as to what happened after The Defenders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'd throw this up for the new season. 100% not gonna happen in canon as significant black characters are hard to come by outside of Luke Cage, but it's nice to imagine.

When Maggie found him he looked like a giant bloodstain on the concrete. The tatters of his suit barely distinguishable from his drying blood.

            All things considered the fact that he was breathing, let alone by himself, was a miracle. The other sisters suspected he was the victim of a brutal attack and frankly that was in his best interest. The Sisters Of Mercy believed in helping those in need but harboring a known vigilante wasn’t likely to get the OK from Mother Superior.

            Instead she carefully stripped him and stuffed the bloodied suit into her school bag. Presenting him to Dr. Jamison as a beaten, violated, and needy soul. Getting them not to call the authorities was another ordeal all together, requiring her to spin a yarn so speculative she doesn’t even remember everything she said.

             It worked though and over a month later he was still out on one of the cots in their medical wing. Between her studies and prayer, she would visit him talking to him mostly about her day. But other times, particularly when she couldn’t sleep, she’d tell him about herself. Sometimes it felt like he was the only person that knew the real her, which was an issue for a multitude of reasons.

            She was on her way to see him when she heard someone say, “Get Maggie, Tell her he’s awake.”

            Her breath caught as she rushed to his door. Making it just in time to see his eyes flutter and his breathing pattern turn ragged. The sister that intended to get her moved to let her pass. Despite what the sister had said he wasn’t awake quite yet, though she could tell he wouldn’t be sleep much longer.

            “I’ve got it from here, guys. Thank you for staying with him,” She said to the other ladies in the room. Unsurprisingly they lingered a while longer, leaving only when it became clear that he wasn’t waking up anytime soon.

            She had a hunch though. “Nobody knows who you are, If that’s what you’re worried about. You’re safe here,” She said softly.

            The rough voice that responded, though not unexpected, startled her nonetheless,  “And where is here exactly?”

            His eyes were open now and he seemed to be looking about but they weren’t quite, right.

            “The Sisters of Mercy building in Washington Heights,” She said trying to figure out what was off.

           He took that in for minute his eyes closed like he was in pain, throat working as if there was something caught there.

           “Was there anyone else when you found me? A woman?” He asked finally.

           “No. It was just you in a old subway tunnel out near Lexington. I had a hell of a time dragging you out too.” She said thinking back on that night. He was lucky she’d driven or life for both would have been much more difficult.

           He let out a sigh deeper than she had ever heard before, and it very much made her wish she had found someone else out there.

          “I can go back and look around if you like,” She said quietly.

          When he turned to face her she finally saw what it was about his eyes. He was blind, not that that it was a problem, but it did explain things.

         “No. No, even if she did make it, it’s probably best we aren’t near each other,” He said. His lids blinking rapidly covering eyes that looked suspiciously bright.

        “I’m sorry I didn’t find her too.”

        “If our past is any indication, I’ll see her again at some point,” He said with a deep sigh.

        “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. But you should know that everyone thinks you’re dead. Is there anyone you want me to contact?” Maggie asked.

            He didn’t answer for a minute, not that she thought for a second that he’d forgotten to reply. 

She could already tell the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was a bit more complicated than the average man. And that was without whatever enabled a blind man to single handedly take down a criminal empire.

            “No. This is probably the most peaceful their lives have been in a long time. I don’t want to ruin that,” He said finally.

            “Ok-,” she said smoothing her hands down her skirt and standing up. “-I’ll go get the doctor. In the meantime try and think of a decent reason you ended up half dead.”

            As she moved toward the door she heard him take a deep breath.

            “I don’t want to step on any toes. If you tell me how you avoided mentioning the party you were at I’ll make sure to lie accordingly,” he said casually.

            She stopped her heart leapfrogging its way up her gullet.

            “Natural hair tends to hold on to its environment.  I have a decent idea of where you’ve been for about the last week or so. You've been to at least one party and something tells me you didn't find me while spelunking,” He said very matter of fact.

            She half turned to look back at him willing her heart to slow out of concern of hyperventilation.

“I told them that I heard some yelling and then saw some guys running out of an alley. I pass some sketchy areas on my way back from campus,” She replied nonchalantly.

            With that she continued out the door and walked until she hoped she was out of his hearing, only then did she stop and take a steadying breath.

Her hand moved over her tired week-old twist out, now pulled up into a bun for service work.

            Appropriate for a novitiate, yet readily accessible to take down.

            It was her wash day after all. 


	2. Angel and the Bad (Wo)Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

The next time she saw him she was a little more careful about her appearance. Or whatever you called it when the person in question couldn’t see you.

Her hair was washed, clothed freshly laundered, and to top it off she smelled like the set of a Dove commercial. This time the only information he’d glean from her was what she gave him.

When she entered his room he was upright, staring out of the window as if taking in the view.

“Anything interesting out there?” She asked, taking a seat on the wooded stool at his bedside.

“Couple of boys planning a prom proposal,” He said distractedly. “They’re kicking around ideas but as of now pizza messages seems to be the winner.”

“Pizza messages? How would that work?” She asked looking out of the window as if she had a chance at seeing anything besides the complex across the way. 

“Surprise deliveries in home room. Each pie containing a part of the message.”

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, “That sounds awful.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have gone that route but he seems confident. Might just pull it off.”

“Hopefully,” She said finally looking away from the uninspiring view.

The Devil on the other hand hadn’t moved a muscle since she walked in. Whatever she’d been expecting from a vigilante this still and soft spoken man wasn’t it.

“Smart move telling Mother Superior you don’t remember anything by the way,” She said, as she played with her nails, moving over the bit of polish she’d missed. 

“Seemed easier that way. Not too many people would be comfortable grilling a blind amnesiac and the ones that are probably aren’t called to religion,” He chuckled. It was a harsh sound, rusty and sharp.

“I don’t know. You’d be surprised the type of people find themselves in the church,” She said wryly. 

He hummed in response, finally turning away from the window to face her.

Rather than talking like she expected he just stared in her direction, like he was studying her.

“If you’re wondering if you need to ‘take me out’, I would like to point out that I don’t actually know who you are,” She said partly as a show of good faith and partly because he was starting to unnerve her. “Admittedly I could narrow the search down a bit, but something tells me you’d come out alright. Not that I would do that though.”

That drew his attention, thank God.

“I don’t kill people,” He said looking almost horrified. “plus you’re a nun for chrissake.”

“Not that I’m trying to off myself, but I’m a novitiate. So I’m not technically a nun, but I am nun adjacent.” 

“You also saved my life. Even if I did kill people, you wouldn’t be one of them,” He said, turning toward her. “My name is Matthew Murdock.” 

In for a penny, she supposed. “Marguerite Valdes,” She said, holding out her hand. Figuring if he could beat down baddies in alleyways a handshake probably wouldn’t be difficult.

For a second it seemed like he was going to ignore her, until gradually he moved to take her hand. His shake was solid, to say the least, but she could tell that he was also taking care as not to hurt her. 

Maybe the devil was an angel after all.


End file.
